Wayside Falls
by BlueKnight-X2
Summary: This take place of a school full of weird, and group of kids begin their own adventure once one discover a journal.


**This story is mines and my friend** **UltimateHero10, we working together on this story for this one cool crossover! I wonder why the school so tall, characters, and even the floors in the school so weird. It´s time for our secrets tobe revealedl!**

 **/**

 **Chapter 1: Another side of Wayside**

 _ **Todd's Pov:**_

 _Ah, summertime. The time relaxing and having fun in the sun. You thinking Summer School is a place of working and studying for your grades. But this summer is way crazier... Unless your me._

 _Falling from the sky with panicked in their faces, four kids trying to stay together but fail. the first is a boy who has white skin, orange hair, black eyes, a black shirt with a blue collar jacket with a black eagle on the back, swagger pants, and red shoes. Holding on to him is a girl with purple hair form into a pointy tail, tan skin, black eyes, wearing a green helmet with a red heart that has wings. Purple flames on the sides, short green shirt, blue skirt, and purple skates. Above them is a girl having white skin, purple hair, black eyes with glasses, wearing a green shirt with purple vest, khaki long pants, green shoes with socks. And the last one is a boy who screamed like a little girl, he has black skin, black eyes with glasses, blue shirt with stripes, blue pants with a belt buckle, and blue shoes._

 _"My name is Todd Baker, the one who held on a green porcupine is Maurecia, and her pet Fluffy. Above us is Dana, and one screaming like a girl is Myron. We are falling from the sky to our doom."_

 _They go to one of the school floors which have a big glass window, they break through while they were screaming while holding each other._

 _You probably want to know how's it happens of all these crazy moments? Well... it begins the very first day of summer school._

* * *

 _ **Last Day of School**_

Wayside...A learning facility unlike any other. Quite literally. Originally, the school was meant to be a standard school with about thirty classrooms. But, thanks to an error made during the drawing of the blueprints, the school was built as a towering skyscraper of a building. With thirty floors each holding their separate classroom. This single mistake drastically affected not only the interior of the school but also possibly the teachers who landed jobs here.

It would even stump a genius that they actually got the ok to build the school despite the blizzard design. Let alone trying to learn how to navigate through the school. Aside from the usual staircases, you'd find hidden stairs behind locked doors. Actual Elevators that made as much sense as the school itself. Half the time, it would even defy physics as the halls would flip upside down. Kinda makes you wonder how much they pay the janitors. Well, janitor. The school only has one custodian who apparently knows every nook and cranny of the school!

Just imagine that someone instructed the workers to watch Alice in Wonderland before getting to work on construction. To anybody new, this school would possibly break their minds trying to figure it out without the aid of a guide. But, thankfully, I'm not exactly 'new' to this school anymore.

* * *

Let's start at my class, Mrs. Jewels class in the thirties floor. This is the last day of school, meaning tomorrow be the first day of summer.

"Now class I have important announcements to make, we have been choosing to be in summer school!" Mrs. Jewels in happiest

I was shocked to see we had summer school for nothing. He seeing his classmates just cheering on like that.

"Why everyone cheering, someone explains why we got summer school?!" Todd said

"Didn't you know, Todd?" Asked an enthusiastic voice from behind him. The owner of the voice sat a couple of seats behind him. It belonged to a young girl with short purple hair. She was white, had a long nose and wore round black glasses.

As well as a light and dark green striped shirt with brown khaki pants and black and white sneakers. Dana. Known for being a fanfic of the rules and changes emotions at the drop of a hat.

"At the end of every school year, one of the classes at wayside gets chosen to stay behind during summer vacation. And our class got picked!" Dana exclaimed with obvious glee in her voice. Though Todd didn't seem too happy learning this new information.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Todd exclaimed in shock. "But I don't want to go to summer school! I've got plans this summer!"

"Sorry, Todd but we need to stay here to help them to have fun in the school," Dana said

"I don't wanna study or work all my days off," Todd said

The class laughing at Todd of what he saying, that just got confusing.

"Todd, this is SUMMER school. We don't do work in summer. We just go out to the school and have fun." Dana said fixed her glasses.

"Really?" Asked Todd with a look of confusion that he's made time and time again during his time at Wayside school. Well, I guess if we don't have to do schoolwork, I guess I'm in." He said reluctantly. Though he was still disappointed. Everyone needs a break from school now and again.

And even more so from a school like wayside. Though it seems like not the even summer vacation can save him from Ms mush's mushroom surprise and the danger of being sent home early on the kindergarten bus.

* * *

In the next day of first summer school, I dropped off from my mom. She even surprises why he got summer school. So she just brings him to school, if they don't do work so he would have fun.

"I'll pick you up after school, okay sweetie?" Todd's mom said

"Yeah, mom," Todd said as he walked to school.

Todd walked into the school and seeing the classmates talking to each other. Maurice came to Todd with a dreamy look.

"Hey Todd, I so glad you came," Maurice said as she punches him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Yeah, glad to be here." Todd muttering while rubbing his shoulder.

He realized instantly that coming to school during the summer would mean a good couple of months of a bad arm courtesy of his extreme friend.

So, what do we do exactly? Todd asked as he looked at the scattered mass of students in the School's Lobby.

"I think have to be...Working." Said a man

This man had black skin, purple bald spot hair and with a mustache, and black eyes. Wearing a green suit with purple tie, and brown shoes. His name is Principle Kidsewatter.

"Work!" Said the student in shocked

"Yeah, every year of students will clean out every classroom and places. In next year of school, after it will be a fun time with your all. I make a list of students of working." Principle Kidsewatter said

"Of course." Todd groaned. So much for not having to work at school." Before Kidsewatter left, Maurecia had quickly rolled in front of him.

"But Principal Kidsewatter, that's not fair! Maurecia complained. Every year was supposed to be allowed a break from schoolwork. To have fun however we want!"

"Well then a little girl, you can have fun working! Kidsewatter replied with a slight hint of joy in his voice. ¨Besides, you kids get enough breaks as it is. Nowadays, you end up spending as many days out of school as you do in school."

The students groan out of sadness, have to work in school cleaning. So the principle set up a list of students to do their part of cleaning.

* * *

Todd is on the playground, checking to see the playground is safe and secure. His next chore is cleaning up the sandbox. He takes the shovel, digs out the old sand.

"Stupid principle, giving us this stupid cleaning up. Why he doing this to us, why he even a principle that hates kids especially us. Why he be here of all places. This is my summertime, I suppose to have a great vocation. But nooooo! I have stayed in Wayside, stupid weird school. Why... Everything... So...WEIRD!" Todd said last part in anger.

Todd felt something in last part of digging, he looked down and see wooden plate under the box. Todd digging the sand with his hands, he sees a wooden small door. He opens the wooden door, revealing there's something in it.

A journal with a 'W' symbol and a letter '3' on it.

"A..a book?" Todd asked himself curiously as he slowly reached into the case and pulled out the book. He had taken a minute to sweep off the pile of dust on the book left by the sands of time. Inspecting it closer, the book was understandably old as it had several tears and permanent dark spots here and there. Does this belong to the school? Might explain the 'W'.

As Todd finally opened the book, he found multiple scribblings and pictures on old paper. The first page Todd opened to had the picture of a little humanoid figure that reminded him of a certain elf eared classmate of his. A picture of an elf. Like in fairy tales, it was diminutive in stature. Smaller than your average 5-year-old. It was wearing a long green coat and wore a black belt with a yellow belt buckle. It had pointy shoes and often wore a long green cap.

"What is all this stuff," Todd said as he keeps flipping the pages. Until he stops on at the last page of the book "Unfortunately my studies have been discovered, I being watched! I must hide it before he finds it, remember reader! Outside of this school, they're no you can trust." Todd read the book.

Todd closes the book and looks up. "No one you can trust."

Pop out of nowhere is Maurice with Fluffy on her head. "Hi, Todd what you doing."

Todd freak out a little and now calms down. "I found something that blows your mind."

* * *

As soon as they had the opportunity for a break, Todd had taken Maurecia to the side of the school. Over them was a vast shadow cast by the very building. A good cover from prying eyes. He had taken a few glances around to make sure that no one was near-by. Okay. The coast is clear for now." Todd began. But in mere seconds, She had grabbed Todd's remaining free hand much to his surprise.

"Why Todd, behind the school? Alone? I...I didn't know you were such a romantic." Maurecia swooned as she placed her other hand over her now rapidly beating heart. A small blush appeared on the boy's face before he spoke.

"N-not that!" Todd stammered. "I found this while checking the sandbox!" He continued **as** he presented the book to Maurecia.

"A book?" She asked as she took a closer look. "Looks old...and dirty. You said you found this in the sandbox?"

"Yeah, this book might be someone who from here in this school from a long time ago. Studies of what the other side of Wayside." Todd said showing Maurice each page of the book.

"Shut up, that is amazing." Maurice looked at the pages.

BITE! Fluffy just bite Todd in the head, much pain of Todd gotten. Maurice pulls Fluffy out of Todd's head.

"Fluffy, bad boy. Bad boy." Maurice said as she does a finger thing. Fluffy lick her face that makes her happy. "That's my fluffy."

"Anyway, we gotta keep this a secret towards the class. If everyone finds out Principle Kidswatter would just take it." Todd said

"Why about Myron and Diana. They would know about it." Maurice said

"The Myron just gonna play with it and Diana would follow the rules and take it," Todd said look at the pages some more and spoke. "Look, for now, let's just keep this between us. If things start to look bad, we'll tell everyone else."

Well...I guess so." Maurecia agreed reluctantly.

"That goes for fluffy too," Todd said glaring at bottom of her helmet. Hearing its name called in his voice, it peeled out shooting a glare as well as showing its sharp teeth. "I don't want him snatching the book just to mess with me or something."

"Don't worry Todd. As long as I'm helping you, Fluffy will be on his best behavior. Isn't that right, Fluffy?" She asked as she scratched under Fluffy's chin. It gave a nod in response. "So, where do we start?"

"Well, Says here that there's a hidden passageway...on the... top floor?" Todd asked in surprise as the location was at the top of the school.

"And not just that," Maurecia said as she took a closer look at the page. "It looks like the passage is in our classroom!" Just as she said, there was a red circle around the section of the school where elfs classroom was located.

* * *

 **Looks like those two go all the way to the thirty floor...their classroom! Tune in on Next Chapter of Wayside Falls...FYI, here's a little _Numbers...Sign out!_**

 _ **14-15-20 16-21-20-20-21-14-7 20-8-5 19-8-15-23-19 20-9-20-12-5-19 20-15-7-5-20-8-5-18**_


End file.
